Episode 9048 (5th December 2016)
Plot Tracy gives Mary the morning off work for her hospital appointment. When Adam casts admiring glances at Maria, Tracy warns him she’s damaged goods and he’d be best to steer clear. A stressed Daniel admits he’s three months behind with his rent and his landlord is kicking him out. Peter and Ken offer to help him move his things out. Cathy’s concerned to notice Roy has a rash on his neck and wonders if it’s stress related. Nessa sends Alex a text saying he's going to get a special delivery at 5.00pm. Mary makes up a bucket list. Rana takes some of the medication she stole. In an attempt to build bridges, she invites Alya to meet her for a coffee after work. An excited Eva buys a present for Aidan who is receiving texts from Maria asking him to call round. Leanne asks Peter to attend Simon's last counselling session with them. Nick isn't pleased. Aidan calls at Maria’s flat and when she admits that she can’t stop thinking about him, he kisses her passionately. Mary returns from the hospital and announces she’s been given the all-clear. Dev, Erica and Norris are delighted for her but Mary remains strangely downbeat. Aidan invites Maria to spend the night with him at a hotel and she’s thrilled until he makes it clear he’s no intention of finishing with Eva. Hurt, she orders him to leave. Later, as Maria sets off to court with Kirk and Eva in tow, she tears a strip off Kate, blaming her for the whole Caz debacle. Nick and Leanne bicker over her offer to Peter. Rana overhears Nick and Zeedan discussing if they're going to start a family soon. Zeedan reluctantly agrees to join her and Alya for a coffee. Ken and Peter are shocked at the sparse state of Daniel’s flat. Mary makes it clear to Erica that she'd rather be alone. Erica glances through a ring binder that Mary's left behind for her bucket list and wonders who Maureen Nuttall is. Maria's found guilty but sentencing is postponed for two weeks. She's more down about Aidan though. Ken wonders how Denise could have abandoned Daniel the way that she has. Daniel's very emotional as he prepares to leave his home. Zeedan and Alya argue, leaving them no closer. Alya's upset when Rana says she has to take her husband's side. Roy and Cathy’s are dismayed at the special delivery - Nessa herself. Aidan meets Eva at the hotel, arranged as a last minute surprise for her. Back at her flat, Maria changes her mind and rings for a cab to take her to the hotel. Cast Regular cast *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Erica Holroyd - Claire King *Rana Nazir - Bhavna Limbachia *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Zeedan Nazir - Qasim Akhtar Guest cast *Ben Lockhart - Sam Barriscale *Nessa Warner - Sadie Shimmin Places *Coronation Street exterior *1 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *7 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Underworld - Office *Nick's Bistro *Rosamund Street *Roy's Rolls *Daniel Osbourne's flat - Living room *Cavendish Hotel - Bar Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Aidan kisses Maria, but he makes it clear he has no intention of finishing with Eva; Mary is downbeat after returning from hospital; and Ken and Peter are shocked at the state of Daniel's flat. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 8,510,000 viewers (4th place). Category:2016 episodes